Nobody's Perfect
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: All you did was kiss her, right? I asked. He didn't answer. The perfect Edward Cullen cheated on me and no matter how much he begged I wasn't going back to him. Never Say Never Bella! She learns no one is as perfect as they seem.- Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight! (Wish I did but don't)**

Chapter 1

"_Cry"_

Alice POV

"Jasper, stop it!" I shrieked through giggles as he started tickling me. He tackled me and we were laughing on our bed.

"Okay, okay, you're just so darn cute when you laugh," he whispered into my ear.

"And you're just so darn full of it," I whispered back.

He made a mock hurt face and put his hand over his heart

"I am shocked you would say that," he exclaimed. He really is gorgeous.

I moved his hand away from his shirt and he wrapped it around my waist. I pulled his face to mine and we kissed. I was so lucky to have Jasper. I pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes and was taken into a vision.

_Bella was lying on the floor in her room crying. It was dark and quiet. All that could be heard was Bella's cries._

"I wonder why she's crying," I said out loud.

"Who?" asked Jasper.

"Bella, I had a vision of her in her room crying," I explained.

"It doesn't seem like she should have a reason to cry," he said quietly.

"Yet," I responded suspiciously. I hoped off the bed and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Al-ice, I need you. Can't you pry into Bella and Edward's business tomorrow, no, five minutes from now," he begged in a whiny baby voice.

He is so cute when he whines. I sat back down on the bed and ran my fingers through his blonde hair. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him. When he was about to get into it I pulled away.

"There, five seconds," I teased and ran to Edward's room.

Bella POV

I was sitting on Edward's bed watching him inspecting his CD collection. When all of a sudden he turned to talk to me, "Bella, are you sure you don't need something to eat or a human minute," Edward asked me.

"Edward I'm fine. I would like one thing though," I trailed off suggestively.

"What would that be?" he asked. A small smirk grew on his face.

"One little kiss," I answered. If possible the smirk grew even bigger. He crossed the room to me and knelt down on the bed in front of me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I held onto his waist then moved up his back to his hair. I started running my hands through it when there was a knock at the door.

I pulled out of the kiss panting hard.

"Come in," Edward yelled.

Alice opened the door and danced inside the room. She then sat on the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had this vision and," I paused to look at Bella's face, " I was wondering is there anything bugging you Bella?" she asked me.

"No, I can't think of anything. What was the vision exactly?' I asked her.

"I saw you in your room alone, and you were crying," she stated. Why would I be crying? Everything is great! I looked at Edward whose eyes were now black as charcoal.

"Edward, Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would you be crying? Are you unhappy? Did I do something?" he bombarded me with questions.

"I have no idea why I was crying, but not all of Alice's visions come true. I'm sure this wont," I explained to both of the overly worried vampires. Five minutes later Alice looked satisfied and ran out of the room.

Alice POV

I ran back to Jasper and hopped into his arms. I was still pondering why Bella would be crying when, when I was brought into yet another vision.

_Edward was making out with another vampire feverishly. He was touching her in ways he never touched Bella. It made me sick._

I came back to reality and stared into Jasper's topaz eyes.

Now I know why Bella was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight! I do own the plot!**

Chapter 2

"_Confession"_

Bella POV

1 Week Later

RING, RING, RING

I ran to my bed side table and picked up me phone, "Hello, Bella here."

"Hey Bella, I need you to come over here. I need to talk to you about something," Edward said. He sounded very upset.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked.

"Bella Please just come over and I'll talk to you then," He closed the phone before I could say Bye.

Whatever it is it must be bad. I ran out the door and hopped into my truck. I made my way to the Cullen house in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio.

What could Edward be so upset about? Did I do something? Did he?

I turned of the car and ran toward the front steps. I didn't even need to knock, because Alice opened the door, before I could even breathe.

"Hey Bella," she then muttered something I couldn't hear, but I caught what sounded like 'I knew this would happen'. What did she know? I didn't bother to ask. Alice walked into the kitchen and told me to go into the living room. I walked in and saw Edward sitting on the sofa with hid elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Hey Edward," I whispered. He lifted his head up and motioned me over.

"Hi Bella," he whispered. He grabbed my hands in his and kissed them.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. I saw the rest of the family peek out of the corners and behind walls to look at us.

"You know you mean the world to me?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Edward stop it. You're worrying me. Please tell me what's wrong," I screamed. He wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Bella a couple days ago when I was out hunting I met another vampire," he stopped and gripped my hand tighter, "I brought her back here and, and, I," he trailed. I ripped my hands away from his and tilted his head to face mine.

"You did what Edward?" I asked.

"I cheated on you Bella," he admitted. I replayed his statement over and over in my head and still didn't comprehend.

"You what?" I asked.

"I cheated on you. I brought her back here and we," he trailed off.

"All you did was kiss her, right?" I asked. He didn't answer.

The perfect Edward Cullen cheated on me and no matter how much he begged I wasn't going back to him. I stood up and was in front of him.

"RIGHT," I screamed. He looked up at me and met my gaze.

"Bella, we didn't go all the way, but we did more than kiss," he admitted.

"So why am I here? Are you bragging about your amazing experience," I screamed. He stood up and toward over me. Just because he was looking down on me I wasn't going to let him jerk my confidence.

"Bella, I'm not proud of what I did. I just thought you should know. Our relationship shouldn't have secrets," he whisper-yelled. He grabbed my hand.

"What relationship Edward. We have no relationship. It sounds to me you have your own vampire sweetheart," I jerked my hand away, "So you don't need me."

"But Bella, I love you. I need you. I want you as my girlfriend, my love, my every-," I cut him off, "Then why did you give someone else, the one thing you couldn't, no wouldn't give me."

I walked away from him towards the center of the living room. The rest of the family was watching from the other side of the room, with sad expressions.

"Plus, if you're intimate with everyone else; what does that make me? Your girl on the side. No if I was that, you would have at least taken it to the next level. Now I know why you never did," I felt the tears form in my eyes, "because I was never good enough for that or for you." He looked really hurt, but it was nothing compared to how I felt inside.

"I was good enough to hug, kiss, and have deep conversation with, but never more," I screamed.

"No Bella, No. I never wanted to hurt you that's why. I love-," I cut him off again.

"You don't know what love is you cheating bastard," I finished.

"I deserve that. I deserve for you to never love me again. I know that, and I understand. I need you Bella, I need you to love me," he whimpered.

"You could have had Rosalie, but, no, you settled for normal average Bella Swan. I knew it was too good to be true! To think you could love someone so ordinary and imperfect."

"Bella, I love you for your imperfections and I really am sorry."

"I should yell and scream at you. I should say I hate you, because I am trying so hard to hate you right now," I yelled through tears.

"Don't hate me Bella, please don't," he tried to pull me into a hug, but I shuddered away from him. He looked shocked that I moved away from him.

"_Did you_ except me to take the news well Edward. _Did_ _you _honestly except me to forgive you. _Did you_ expect me to be all 'Oh Edward I'm fine with the fact you cheated on me I'll just ignore it and our love will keep us together when you do it again," I yelled sarcastically.

"I'll never cheat on you again," he stated confidently.

"Am I really suppose to believe that, even after you did it once," I screamed.

"I'm a man Bella, I make mistakes," he whispered.

"You got that right. You made the biggest mistake of your life," I shouted. Then I changed my tone to a sweet one, "but that's okay I made a big mistake too." He looked at me hopefully.

"My mistake was ever falling in love with you," I yelled and stormed out of there house. I knew Edward was following me.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I am not leaving, I will make this up to you Bella," He whispered.

"I don't think you can," I whispered back. I hopped in my truck and drove home, sobbing the whole way. I trudged up the steps oh my house to angry to even think of tripping. I collapsed on my bed.

How could he do this to me? What is wrong with me? Our relationship was to good to be true? I'm going to make him sorry. I'm going to show him a different side of Bella, one that will make him wish he never hurt me.

The scary thing is, I want, no, need him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does! I do own all my stories and my plots!**

Chapter 3

"_With the Cullens"_

Alice POV

How could he? How dare he? My stupid, idiotic, sad excuse for a man brother cheated on the love of his life. I can't help, but feel this is my fault.

I've never felt such guilt before I my life. I let this happen. I saw the vision, I saw Edward bring, that tramp Shana home, and I let my best friend go home broken hearted.

I couldn't even bring myself to make my brother pay for what he did. I wanted so much to kill him for what he did, but I was too shocked to even fathom that he could do that. Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen the man/vampire that would rather die a thousand deaths then hurt Bella Swan.

What happened next surprised me the most. I stomped over to Edward who was moping on the couch about Bella.

Emmet POV

The look on my little brother's face pained me, but what pained me more was the look on my little sister's face. I can't believe Edward would hurt Bella, like this.

I may not seem like the most sensitive person, but I can tell Bella may never be the same after this and I feel for her. Edward made a really big mistake.

He had someone so good, so pure, so everything and he threw it all away for a one night fling with Shana. I knew later on I would definitely knock some sense into him, but it seems Alice was beating me to it.

Alice heatedly trudged over to a defeated Edward. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

"You think you're a man Edward Cullen?" she asked rhetorically, "Hurting someone so important to you and this whole family. How dare you? I hope you're proud of yourself," she screamed. Edward yanked himself away from her.

"I don't need this right now," he almost whispered. He must really be hurting! He deserves it though. He started walking a way from Alice when she grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall.

"I wasn't finished, yet," she fumed. She stomped over to a pained Edward, which was impaled on the wall. If this was any other situation it would be quite comical, Alice's tiny frame throwing Edward around.

"I will not let you forget what you've done," she shouted. She then slapped him across the face and stormed upstairs, followed by worried Jasper.

Edward got up slowly. Then I walked over to him.

Rosalie POV

I watched in horror as my husband walked over to Edward. I doubted he could punish him half as much as Alice did.

"Tell me Edward, What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know. Temptation and love had a battle," Edward mused.

"And?" Emmet asked.

"Temptation won, and I lost. I lost a lot, one thing in particular," he murmured.

"Next time think with your brain," he stopped and clenched his fists-, "and not your lower regions."

Edward looked down and when he lifted his head his eyes were jet black.

"You think I wanted this; to lose Bella?" he whispered in a deathly cold voice.

He punched he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Emmet's jaw. Before I knew it I I had pinned Edward to the floor.

"Don't take your frustrations out on my husband," I shouted.

"Maybe your husband should stay out of stuff he knows nothing about. He knows nothing about love," Edward mused. I lifted my hand and slapped him across his face.

"Maybe you should re-define love Edward. Love isn't cheating and excepting to win the person you cheated on back with a half ass apology," I shouted in his face. I lifted myself off Edward and made sure to put pressure on his lower regions with my knee as I got up. I walked over to Emmet and pulled him away.

"If you do manage to get Bella back, you'd be the luckiest man on the planet, because the odds are slim to none," Emmet shouted.

I know Bella and I never were friends, but I care enough to know what happened to Bella, is something she didn't deserve.

Esme POV

Seeing my son in that amount of pain was heart breaking, but so was watching the person I've come to know as my daughter look so defeated. Part of me admired my other children of their punishment toward Edward and another part of me couldn't believe how they treated him.

Carlisle and I stood by and watched, without moving a muscle. We knew Edward made a bad choice, and ruined the one thing he ever cherished.

I do know if he and Bella were ever soul mates, they would find away to be together in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

**A.N- Chapter 3 is up, so please go and read it! I replaced it with the AN!**

Chapter 4

"_The New Bella"_

Bella POV

Monday, Monday. I hate Mondays! Mondays are the start of school. Not only do I have to go to school, and deal with work, but I have to see him.

After I got up last night and dried my eyes I decided something. I was going to be a different Bella. I was going to flirt, and dance, and anything else I felt like doing.

I took a shower and washed my face and was actually starting to get excited about school. I wanted to know how everyone would react to the new me. I put on a very Alice inspired outfit, because she bought everything I wore, a fingertip length jean skirt, blue ballet flats, and a blue wife beater, just to make Edward mad. I grabbed a matching jean jacket, because it was cold that day.

I ate a bowl of cereal in silence, when a knock came at the door. I was done with the cereal so I just put it in the sink and ran to the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see nothing. I looked down and saw a vase of pink and yellow freesias. I could only guess who these were from. Attached to the vase was a small note.

_Bella, _

_I am truly sorry about what I've done. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that won't stop me from seeking it. I can't wait to see you at school and maybe we can talk. I love you more than life itself. Be safe. _

_-With Love,_

_Edward. _

I folded the note, back and lifted the vase from the doorstep. I considered leaving them their, and hoping he'd get the message, but I decided maybe Charlie would enjoy the flowers, because I wouldn't.

"With love my-," I was cut off by a shift behind me. I turned around and saw I had an intruder.

_Alice_

"I told him, not to send them," she whispered. She stepped closer to me.

"To give you time, to think and gather your thoughts, before he started his conquest for forgiveness," she said and stepped closer.

"But, somehow he got me to drop them off for him," she admitted and moved so she was an inch away from me. We stared at each other for a good five minutes, before I wrapped my arms around her and started sobbing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry and I feel so guilty," she dry-sobbed back. I raised my head to look at her.

"Why? You didn't cheat on me," I said.

"I could have stopped it, I could have intervened, I-," I cut her off.

"So could have Edward."

"Okay, I love you so much Bella;" she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, "by the way you look awesome."

I laughed.

"Except the hair," she added with a laugh. I realized I never did anything with it after I towel dried it.

"Oh," I sighed.

"I'll fix it," Alice chimed. Within the time span of two second she managed to sit me on the couch and run upstairs and get a brush. My hair was a mess, but Alice managed to do something to it, where it looked naturally pretty. It just fell down my back and off my shoulders in beautifully messy, layers.

"Thank you so much, Alice. How can I repay you?" I asked.

"It was no problem, but I could use a ride to school," she laughed.

"Oh sure," I said as if it was obviously not a big deal. We ran toward my truck and I hopped into the driver's seat. The whole ride we talked about normal things, tow best friend would talk about. No supernatural or bronze haired jerk subjects.

When we got there I whispered into Alice's ear, "time to put plan 'new Bella' into effect."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm changing my self and staring over. I will dance and flirt, and be a completely new person," I explained.

"This change had nothing to do with a certain nameless, brother of mine, does it?" she asked although she knew the answer. I just looked at her and said 'yes' with my eyes.

"Just don't lose that Bella-ness about you," I whispered.

"I couldn't if I tried," I whispered while I hugged her. I hopped out of my truck and she hopped out to. I waved at her as I saw her go off to her family. None of which I exchanged glances with, although I knew they were watching me cross the parking lot. I ran over to Angela, who was talking to Jessica about something.

"Hey," I whispered. That caused Mike, Ben, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler to look that way. I could feel all their eyes on me. Those eyes with the ones at my back didn't help my already shaky confidence.

"Oh so now you know who we are?" Lauren asked, rudely.

"I know, about that-," I was glad Angela cut me off, because I had no idea what to say.

"Stop it Lauren," Angela yelled. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Whatever. Why aren't you with your precious boyfriend and his family," Lauren sneered. I felt a lump in my throat form along with a knot in my stomach.

"Edward and I broke up," I managed to say. I heard Tyler mutter, "It's about time."

Angela pulled me into a hug, "You poor thing."

Jessica grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it, "Why'd you guys break up?"

I could still feel the eyes on me, which made it even harder for me to say.

"He. . . . . . Cheated on me," I whispered. I heard everyone gasp at the same time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"What a jerk."

"You deserve so much better."

"I actually want to move on and show him what he's missing. In the process I thought I'd get my friends back . . . . . if they'd take me," I said. Mike scoffed and pulled me away from Angela and toward him, "You don't even have to ask."

After I hugged everyone, even Lauren, Jessica spoke, "so what did you have in mine for the whole show him what he's missing?"

"I don't know," I started laughing. Lauren rolled her eyes and spoke, "You should date like a guy."

"What," all the guys yelled at once. Lauren rolled her eyes again.

"The stereotypical guy goes from girl to girl and uses them like tissues. That would make you know who feel awful."

For once Lauren makes a good point.

Then Jessica took it upon herself to introduce me to every single guy out in the parking lot that day. I talked and actually flirted with a lot of them. I was having a lot of fun, then the bell rang.

All my periods past by in a blur, until lunch. In all my classes I talked to new people and made a lot of new friends. A lot of guys asked for my number and I gave it to them.

I walked in the lunch room with a new found confidence. Even though I only new some of these people for a couple periods I felt like I've known them for a lifetime. For once I felt popular. Now I know what I've been missing out on.

A lot of people waved at me and I waved back. Everything was great, until I saw Alice wave me over to the Cullen table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight! **

Chapter 5

"_You hurt me, I hurt you"_

Edward POV

Watching my beautiful Bella, walk into the cafeteria was wonderful, until I saw her wave and smile at different guys. I know she was doing it just to get to me, she had to be, right?

I can't believe how stupid I am. I lost the one person who has ever known what I was and accepted me for it. I lost the love of my life for one night of pleasure, when Bella, brought ever day pleasure beyond words.

Alice hasn't seen Bella, forgiving me. Even if she did, she wouldn't tell me. None of my siblings have been speaking to me, which is understandable. I feel so alone.

I deserve this feeling though. I deserve this empty, bottomless feeling in my cold dead heart. I won't stop until this feeling is gone and I only know one person who can sooth me.

Alice stood up and waved Bella, over I was shocked to see her beautiful smile move into a frown. She started to walk over when Lauren Mallory, of all people stopped her.

Bella POV

I started walking over to the Cullens waiting eyes, when Lauren stopped me.

"Bella come sit with us," she said. I'm still getting used to how nice she is.

"Oh I will. Just someone wants to see me," I tilted my head toward their table.

"Oh I see," she sighed.

"Lauren if you don't mind me asking why you are being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Bella, I may not like you, for my own reasons, but no one deserves to be cheated on," she explained. I gave her a small smile and walked over toward the Cullen table.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet gave me sympathetic smiles and small waves. I didn't make I contact with _him_, even though I could feel his pitiful gaze on me.

"Hey Alice," I greeted.

"Hey Bella. Who are you sitting with?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. Probably Jessica and Lauren," I answered.

"Lauren?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, she is being a little nicer to me."

Then I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down and saw Edward's pale hand grasping mine. I ignored the familiar sensation pulsing through our skin and pulled mine away. I started to walk away, when in a second time he was behind me holding my hand again.

"Please talk to me," he begged.

"How about no," I answered. I tried to pull away, but he kept my hand in his. I didn't look into his eyes because I knew I would give in.

"You have to talk to me sometime," he whispered. I was still facing away from him and was surprised when he turned me to face him.

"You're right," I answered, "I might as well talk to you now, before your mouth is occupied with someone else's," I shouted sarcastically. I saw anger flicker in his eyes and his body go rigid. He quickly composed himself and looked into my chocolate eyes, with his topaz ones.

I ripped my hand away and sat at the empty table with them. He walked over and sat back in his seat.

"So, talk," I said angrily.

"Bella, I understand what I did was wrong and I made a mistake. I'm man enough-," I scoffed.

"Man, whatever. Little boys are indecisive and go from girl to girl like they have cooties.

Little boys cheat, and lie, Edward." He stared at me for a minute and again composed his face.

"I love you Bella-," I interrupted him off again.

"Then how come our love wasn't enough for you. Why'd you go to someone else for love," I was on the edge of tears.

"Bella I don't love her, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you and only you," he pleaded.

I was about to open my mouth and respond when all of a sudden, Edward's body went rigid, and his eyes landed on something behind me. I turned around to see one of the guys I talked to earlier coming toward us. I think his name was Adam. He had brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hey Bella. I hate to interrupt, but I thought I should ask you now, while I had the nerve," he spat out. I wonder what he was talking about.

"Sure go ahead, Adam," I edged.

"Do you want to go out with me Friday night? We can do dinner at this restaurant in Port Angles, and then we can meet up with Mike, Jessica, and everyone at a club a couple minutes from there," he explained. I thought about for a minute. I looked at Edward and saw the hurt expression on his face.

_You hurt me I hurt you_

I stood up from the table and put my hand on Adam's shoulder. I felt bad, because I knew I could never really love this guy, but he was cute and nice so I'm not really using him.

"I would love to go out with you," I then leaned in and kissed his cheek. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward our table.

I glanced back and saw a smug smile on Emmet's lips, a happy one on Alice's, and a sad/ angry one on Edward's.

Part of me felt miserable, but the more dominant part of me felt happier then words could express.

**A.N. I have one spoiler for the next chapter. Date Crashers**

"**How did you know where we were?" I asked. **

"**I'm a mind reader, remember," he answered smugly. **

**Please read my other stories!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight! **

Chapter 6

"_Date Crashers"_

Bella POV

Adam picked me up at 6:30, and Charlie was thrilled I was dating someone who wasn't Edward.

Adam and I we're really different. He was extremely athletic and I learned he was captain of the basketball team. He was a huge fan of rap and hip-hop. Although we are different I still liked him a lot, but never as much as Edward and I knew it.

He pulled up to this nice restaurant, and we got out. We grabbed my hand and we walked in.

…………

"I'll take a cheeseburger, with a side of fries, please," I told the waitress. Adam took one last look at his menu and said, "I'll have the same, but with onion rings."

She grabbed our menus and walked away. I took a sip of my already ordered water and looked at Adam.

"I'm not letting you pay for this," I said.

"Yes you are," he answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes," I shouted before realized he tricked me, "Hey," I shouted. I took another sip of my drink, when he spoke again.

"So, you and Edward?" he asked.

"What about us?" I asked.

"What happened? You spent all your time with him and his family, then one day, you're flirting with every guy in the 12th grade," he laughed at the last part.

"Why do you think we broke up?" I asked mysteriously.

"You realized at night he turns into an oversized lizard and attacks Japanese," he said seriously. He wasn't so far off.

I laughed at how serious he was. He looked appalled, that I laughed.

"What, why else would you break up with someone you liked so much?" he asked. The smile on my face disappeared.

"He cheated on me," I answered quietly. Now his smile went away.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that," _I just wish I could believe it_," I added in my head. He was about to respond when the waitress came with our food.

When we were done, a tall waiter came over with a pitcher of water and stood above Adam.

"Who'd you like more water, sir?" he asked. Then a gust of wind passed our table, and caused the waiter to spill the pitcher all over Adam.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the waiter apologized. Adam told the waiter it was fine and excused himself to the bathroom. I had a feeling, that gust of wind was a person, a very fast moving person.

**That Jerk**

I was sitting in my seat, thinking of ways to kill a vampire, when a waitress walked over to me.

"A young man has already paid for your meal, dear. He also wanted me to give you this," she handed me a single red rose. After she walked away, I took the rose that the thorns had been taken off of, and bent the stem in half. I hope he saw that!

A still soaked Adam came back and took his seat.

"I paid for dinner already," I lied. He didn't need to know, my rich, vampire ex paid for our meal.

"I'm sorry Bella, I guess the waiter was a little clumsy," he laughed. 

"Yeah," I mumbled. We left the restaurant and walked to his car, so he could change into some spare clothes he had in his gym bag. He got into his car and I waited outside. I noticed all the mud around and realized it must have rained while we were eating.

"Bella," someone whispered. I turned to see Edward beside me.

"What do you want?" I hissed- asked him.

"I was just driving around and saw you standing here, so I thought I'd say hi,' he said with fake innocence.

"How did you even know where we were?" I asked.

"I'm a mind reader remember?" he answered with a smug smile.

"Jerk," I murmured under my breath. Just then he disappeared and Adam came out of the car.

"Hey, so you ready to go?" he asked. I gave a small yes and grabbed his hand. We walked a couple blocks for about 15 minutes, until we saw Mike, Jessica, and Angela outside of this club.

RING, RING, RING

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello . . . What?!. . . . . When? . . . . . I'm coming now," he hung up his phone and turned to me.

"Some one totaled my car, and set off the alarm inside. That was the security people letting me know. I have to get over there. Can you catch a ride with Angela or somebody? I don't want you involved," he explained.

"Sure, of course" He leaned down, kissed my cheek and left.

I decided to just walk home, so I turned away from Mike and everybody and started walking through the clubs parking lot. How could Edward do that? Was he that jealous, of my new found love life? Part of me hated him for this, but another part was flattered, I was just sad Adam was caught in the middle. I really liked Adam, just not as much as _him_.

_Bella, he cheated on you_

Everyone makes mistakes, if he's willing to make it up to me, I should forgive him.

_How can you forgive him? He threw you aside like a piece of garbage. _

He honestly feels bad for what he did, and he is trying to make it better.

_He doesn't feel bad; he just wants his little human back._

I can't just forget all the amazing times we had, together.

_Which is a stronger feeling, the happiness or the betrayal? _

My subconscious actually gave me a question I couldn't think of an answer for.

But, I love him!

_But, does he love you?_

I couldn't answer that either. He said he loved me, but then he cheated on me. I keep thinking, did he tell _that girl_ he loved her, when they were _busy_.

I was vaguely aware of a stinging feeling in my arm and a warm liquid dripping down my arm. I looked down at my elbow and saw a long scar running all around my arm. I looked around and saw I scraped my arm on a broken mirror and now I was bleeding. I remembered to hold my breath, a second too late and the intoxicating smell of my own blood took me in, and I fainted.

**A.N. I don't like this chapter as much as others! What do you think?**

**Read my other stories, please! **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 7

"_Pain"_

Bella POV

"Ugh," I moaned. I felt like my head just got pounded repeatedly.

My eyelids slowly drifted up and I felt like I was moving. Wait, I am moving! My head slowly moved toward the person driving the car.

Three guesses who it was!

Jacob- I wish!

Charlie- That would be an improvement!

Victoria- I'm not even that lucky!

"Why am I in your car?" I asked. His dreamy topaz eyes drifted toward mine. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry. When I see a beautiful girl passed out in a parking lot, I tend to be drawn in that direction, "he said sarcastically.

Then it all came back, the date, the car, the mirror, the blood.

"Holy Crow, I was bleeding," I screeched. He looked humored.

"So?"

"How did you carry me?" I asked.

"I tied my jacket around your arm, and haven't taken a breath in fifteen minutes," he sighed. I looked down, and there his jacket was wrapped around my arm.

"Thanks," I whispered hesitantly. I wasn't about to grovel at his feet, because he saved me. He didn't deserve that, and neither did I! I looked out side of the car and saw we were nearing the Cullen driveway.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Carlisle needs to fix you up. I called him in advance and he made a makeshift doctor's office in the kitchen," Edward explained.

He stopped the car and I hoped out, without giving him time to help me out. Then I thought of something.

"Did you destroy Adam's car?" I asked, while I walked up to the doorstep.

"No." I turned to look at him. He looked sincere, but I knew better.

"Since I know that is bull, I'll ask again. Did you ruin Adam's car?

"No, I didn't. I may not like the guy, for obvious reasons, but I wouldn't hurt you like that," he said.

"Whatever," I mumbled, as I opened the door and went inside. Nobody was around, so I decided to make myself known.

"You all I know, I'm here, so just come out already," I yelled. The next second I was bombarded with hugs, from everyone.

Bella, I am so sorry!

I love you so much

I missed you

After about a minute Carlisle pulled me into the kitchen to start the fixing. Everyone decided to leave, because they couldn't handle the blood, except Edward.

"You should leave," I urged.

'No, I'm not leaving you," he retorted. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Carlisle.

He untied Edward's jacket, and ran my arm under some water. Then he cleaned the wound, and put ointment on it. It didn't hurt to bad, but every time I winced Edward touched me, and I shrugged him off.

Carlisle started cleaning off his utensils when he turned to Edward.

"Edward, why don't you, put Bella's band- aid on, I have to put these in my office," he said. I could tell this was a planned operation.

"I'd be happy to, Carlisle," he responded, while reaching for the box of Band-Aids. Carlisle walked out of the room, leaving me alone with him.

He eyed me suspiciously, "So what kind do you want," he opened the box. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile on my face or the love in my eye.

Gosh Bella, he cheated on you. You have to hate him, remember.

"We have red with pink hearts, yellow with little oranges, grey with small black cats-," I cut him off.

"Just pick one," I laughed. He pulled one out of the box, and sauntered toward me. I then realized I was on top of the counter top, with my legs open. He placed himself between my legs, and I didn't push him away. I didn't want to, either!

He was really close to me. I could feel his breath on my face and the cold of his body through my clothes. I was only an inch away from the flawless lips, that I'd missed kissing.

Stop, thinking that! You don't know where his lips have been.

He lifted my arm, with his own, and laid the band aid on the wound. He then lifted it farther and kissed it. His lips barley touched my skin, but I could feel his lips still felt wonderful against my skin.

He lifted his head up and his eyes met mine. We were an inch away from each other and I couldn't control myself any more. I grabbed his face and put my lips on his. He responded a half a second later. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I faintly heard a door open and close, but ignored it.

We pulled apart and he laid his forehead on mine. We stared into each other's eyes, until someone spoke, "Hey Eddie."

We both turned at the same time to see a pretty vampire standing at the kitchen doorway. She had topaz eyes, long brown hair, and was of course pale. She wasn't the prettiest vampire, I've ever seen, but she was okay looking.

She sauntered toward us and ripped Edward away from me. She then started touching and feeling his chest. He looked disgusted.

"So, Eddie, I was thinking we'd finish what we started last time," she purred. A shot of anger and jealousy pulsed through my body. He pushed her away, "I told you, that I can't be with you. I love someone else."

Shana, I remembered her name was looked at me and back to her.

"With her?" she questioned.

"Yes," he answered. He put his hand on my lower back, and it felt nice, but it wasn't . . . . . right!

How stupid, am I. I took him back, not a week after he admitted to cheating on me with her. I want him back, I need him back, but I can't bring myself to start over like nothing happened. I hoped off the counter, "I have to go."

"Bella, Stop, Please," Edward yelled. I turned toward him.

"I need time. Enjoy your night," I pointed my head in Shana's direction and ran out of the Cullen house. A long walk home is all I need to clear my head.

**A.N. I was thinking of this fanfic I read, where Edward and Bella were in a restaurant (I think Bella, was a vamp, but I don't know) and Edward saw some other girl that looked like Bella as a human. Bella got mad and left! Does that sound familiar to anyone? I think Bella may have been pregnant too! **

**I need 2 know, do u guys want Bella and Edward back together? At first, I was going 2, put them together, but it seem like I may need 2 have them be apart! So tell me, together or not!**

**If you read my story Bella, joins the mine pussycat dolls, sorry I haven't updated I just like this one a lot more! I'll update soon! School just started to, and that takes some adjusting! **

**Sorry about my lame excuses!**

**Please review, and read my other stories! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 8

Third Person POV

Edward watched Bella, walk down, his driveway. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he had to deal with Shana. He was so close to having Bella again. She did kiss him, and she acted like she missed him so obviously, she wanted him back. He turned toward Shana and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well for the obvious," she wiggled her narrow eyebrows suggestively, "and I had to tell you."

At this point his whole family was in the living room, watching him and Shana.

"Tell me about what?" he asked.

"You didn't think my coven would let me come to Forks alone, did you?" she asked. She then stepped closer to Edward.

"I told them all about us, your little girlfriend, and how delicious she smelled," she purred at his ear. He was about to push her off when Carlisle spoke, "I thought you were a vegetarian."

She turned toward him, "Everyone cheats Carlisle."

Slap!

Alice had come up and slapped Shana across the face.

"Don't you dare threaten Bella's honor like that. Get out of this house!" Alice screamed. Shana walked toward the door, when she spoke again, but she was still facing the door. She only muttered two words, which sent shivers down the Cullen's already cold bodies.

"They're here."

With Bella

The cold night air fit the scenery perfectly. The darkness, the lonely girl walking down the path, the only thing missing was a monster, but she left those at the mansion, five minutes ago.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the forest. She looked toward the tall trees, and saw nothing. Her paced increased slightly, but not so much as to alarm anything that was in the bushes.

Then someone stepped out of the trees, a tall, pale some one, with unfamiliar topaz eyes. Bella uselessly started running down the path, not knowing if the vampire was chasing her or not. She knew a vegetarian, didn't want her blood, but who said they couldn't make and exception tonight.

_Her!_

She turned around while running to see no one, no where. While her attention was diverted, she realized she had hit something hard and cold. She fell back on her butt, and looked up to meet the eyes of the vampire stalker.

Of course he was handsome, with the perfect features on his flawless face, and wavy black hair. She managed to take her eyes away from his face, and noticed he was dressed normally in a plain white tee shirt, with some symbol on it, she didn't recognize, and jeans.

He bent down to pick up the shaking girl. Bella, flinched away from him, but was stunned when he cradled her in his arms. He ran and ran all the way to her house, she didn't know how he knew where she lived, but she didn't care. Charlie wasn't home so he went threw the front door, and laid Bella on her couch. He started pacing back and forth.

"W-w-h-h-o-o a-r-r-e y-y-o-o-u-u-," Bella stuttered partially form fright and from being cold. He must have noticed, because he came over and put a blanket that was draped on Charlie's chair over her. He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

Bella POV

"My name is Jeremy Crane. I'm Shana's brother," he told me. I cringed at her name.

"Yep, she usually gets that kind of response," he laughed. I then realized I was alone in my house, with someone I barely knew.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"My family is moving here. We've worked something out with the wolves and they agreed. Then Shana got involved with that guy. She told me all about him, his family, and his human girlfriend. I just had to meet you. I mean you date a vampire," he looked shocked.

His eyes went black for a second, when I heard him mumble, "I wish everyone was that understanding". I was about to ask about that when he spoke again, "She also said you were his singer and your blood was incredible. I actually planned on-," I cut him off.

"I don't want to know," I muttered.

"Well I saw how sad you looked and I thought I'd give you a lift home," he said.

"How did you know I lived here?" I asked.

"This is the only house on the street."

"Oh, yeah," I laughed.

"Why is your family here?" I asked.

"Rain capital of the USA," he said like it was obvious. I nodded in understanding and then he stood up and started toward the door.

"Well, I better go deal with my family," Jeremy said.

"Bye," I waved to him, and he left. I still think it was a little strange he was out there in the first place, but that was the least of my problems.

I looked around my small house, and realized this was the first time, in a long time that I felt truly alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Don't sue!

Chapter 9

_Seeing is not believing_

Bella POV

That night I dreamed of Edward. Not my Edward, but another girls Edward; Shana's Edward.

I wonder why Edward didn't follow me home. Part of me was wishing he would have, and tried to win me back, but that just added to my anger. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have let him think I was that easy to win back? Today I had to ignore, him and go back to my plan.

Yet again questions haunted my mind!

_Did I want him back?_

Duh!

_Do I need him back?_

Maybe!

_Would I take him back?_

I don't know yet.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard a soft tapping on my truck window. I looked over to see Adam, tapping on my window. I mouthed for him to back up, he did, and I hopped out of my truck.

"Hey Bella," he waved.

"Hey Ad-," I was about to finish, when I saw the Cullen, with Jeremy, Shana, and another person I didn't know looking my way. Jeremy looked a bit distracted, because Shana was yelling at him.

_I wonder why?_

I made I contact with Edward for a second, and rage pumped through me. He wasn't there last night! He didn't care about how hurt I was. He just knew I was going to forgive him!

I tried to make myself believe those things, but I just couldn't.

I grabbed Adam's hand, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked when I pulled away, but just squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me toward the building.

When lunch came I walked in, and didn't even look toward the Cullen table, instead I looked toward the table, where my friend sat. I saw Adam sitting there and he waved me over. I ran over and saw there were no seats left. Everyone looked up at me and, I involuntarily blushed.

"You can always sit on Adam's lap Bella," Eric teased. Everyone laughed, even me. I looked toward their table, and saw Edward stiffen from Eric's joke. I saw Shana reach over and grab his hand. She made eye contact with me, and smirked. Edward didn't even push her away.

I looked down at what I was wearing; another jean mini skirt. This isn't good!

I sat down on Adam's lap, and ignored the gasps coming from everyone at our table. He stiffened under me, and then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. Lunch passed by with me talking to the people around the table, ignoring the fact that I was sitting on Adam, and shameless flirting with my human chair.

I looked over to their table again, and saw their stunned stairs, and I saw Edward's angry one. His hand was still in Shana's.

_Why hadn't he pushed her away?_

I turned in Adam's lap and pushed myself against him. I laid my lips on his and we started kissing. I heard the back ground oohs and ahhs coming from the Peanut Gallery, but ignored it.

I hope Adam is think something really dirty! ; )

When I pulled away I kissed Adam on the cheek and skipped away toward Biology. I was the first person in class, so I sat at my table and started thinking. Why was I doing all this, for Edward or for myself. Edward did who knows what with Shana, and all I'm doing is kissing and flirting with a really cute guy, who actually likes me. Nothing's wrong with that! Right?

"Bella can we talk?" I looked up to see Edward's sad topaz eyes.

"Sure."

He sat in his chair beside me and grabbed my hands.

"I really thought we were getting somewhere that night, and I really need to know what happened."

I thought for a moment before I answered.

"I don't know," I answered simply. More people started filing in the classroom.

"I realized I can't be with you," his face looked even more pained, " right now," I finished.

"Bella, what can I do?" I looked at his face, like he was crazy.

"You can tell me why I wasn't enough to make you happy, and why you're all over Shana," I yelled. People started looking at us.

"I am not all over her, and besides I have a pretty damn good reason, why I can't push her away or worse." I grabbed my bag and binder and hopped of the stool. He never told me why I wasn't enough.

"Why's that, so you can finish what you've started?" I asked rhetorically. I backed up toward the door.

"You know what, don't answer that," tears came to my eyes, " I don't want to know." I ran out of the room, and faintly heard Mr. Banner calling me.

I ran toward my car, but was stopped when a really nice red convertible pulled up in front of me, almost running me over. I looked toward the driver and saw a handsome Jeremy. He was dressed in jeans, and a black tee shirt that had the same unrecognizable symbol.

"Hey," I mumbled wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Looks like you could use a ride," he said. I pointed to my truck.

"I'll have my sister bring it to your house." I looked at him incredulously.

"My other sister Amy, not the devil's spawn," he laughed. I stared at him for a second and then opened the door and slid in. he smiled at me and we drove out of the school parking lot, out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar figure, watching us, and looking very angry.

Three guesses who?

**A.N. Hey, school is killing me lately! I appreciate your reviews so much, and I really am taking in your advice! I really think this is my favorite story I've written!**

**Questions to ponder for future chapters:**

**Why isn't Edward pushing her away?**

**What do the symbols on Jeremy's shirt mean? **

**What did Jeremy mean by 'I wish every one was that understanding'(refer to last chapter)? **

**What are Bella and Jeremy going to do together?**

**Will Bella and Edward be together in the end? **

**Who knows? I don't even know! (yet) ******


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own it! Don't sue!

Chapter 10

"_A Day with Jeremy"_

Bella POV

I could feel Edward's death stare burning a hole in my head, as we rolled out of the parking lot. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. When I was out of his line of vision I turned to Jeremy.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?" he retorted. He drove much slower then Edward, which was nice, because it didn't remind me of him.

I though for a minute about where I wanted to go, and the answered, "How about we just drive and see where we go."

"Hmm, adventurous today are we," he mused. I then remembered what I did at lunch and hit my head.

"What?" Jeremy asked amused.

"I'm not always like that," I said.

"Like what?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously.

"Sitting on guys and making out with them in front of the whole senior class," I yelled. To my surprise he started laughing this musical laughter.

"That was a good one, Edward almost demolished the whole cafeteria," he laughed. I scoffed and answered, "He was probably to busy with Shana to notice me."

"He doesn't love her, you know. The way he looks at you, is like indescribable," he trailed off, as if he was remembering something.

"Try," I pressed. He gave me a small smile before he pulled onto the freeway.

"He looks at you as if you're a valuable piece of art, which should be collected and admired, always taken care of, so it's in perfect condition."

"What does that make Shana?"

"The crappy macaroni art, you give your parents that they pretend to like, but really hate with a passion," he laughed. After I was done laughing I spoke, "If that's true why did he do stuff with her, he never did with me."

"Shana's personality is very, I don't know, addicting," I raised an eye brow at him.

"She can make any person love her, just from being around her. First impression is she's kind and sweet, not evil and manipulative." I mulled that over, when we neared the Port Angels exit.

"Turn there," I pointed to the sign. He started to switch lanes, "Did you ever think that maybe, he just used her to get something he wants. Like rich guys, who use the cheap hooker off the street, but go back to their wives for real love."

I laid my head back and screamed, good thing we were the only people on the rode.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE JUST CHANGE ME! WHY COULDN'T HE WAIT?" Tear sprung to my eyes. Jeremy saw this and took one hand off the wheel and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry Bella. I don't know why he did what he did. It just happens, everyone does something they regret."

"That's just it, though I didn't know Edward could ever hurt me this bad, he just always seemed so . . . . . . ," I scrambled for the right word.

"Perfect," Jeremy guessed. I mumbled a yeah and rested my head against his shoulder. I wonder why I felt so comfortable with him, maybe, because he's filling the position of someone else.

We just turned onto this street that had tons of stores. We sat in silence as I saw a large sign that said 'TATTOO PARLOR'.

"Let's go their," I yelled. He turned into the parking lot, of the tiny tattoo place, and stopped the car.

"You want to get a tattoo?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it would be perfect. Plus I'm 18, so I don't need permission. Let's go." I stepped out of the car, and ran over to him. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the place.

He opened the door for me and we walked in.

"Hello," Jeremy yelled. A tall gothic guy cam out of the back room, he had a dumbbell in his ear, a piercing on his eyebrow, also he had earrings up and down his ear.

"Hey, How you guys doing?" he greeted and asked.

"We're good, I'm just thinking about getting a tattoo," I asked.

"Okay, well, for a small one, it's about 15.00 to 20.00 and a larger one is 21.00 to 32.00," he explained. I glanced up at Jeremy, and he looked really tense.

"Take a look around and call, when you've found something you like," he disappeared in the back room again. I turned to a very angry looking Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He met his cold dark eyes with mine.

"I didn't know you were serious about this, Bella. The Cullens would kill me, if I let you go through with this."

I slapped his arm, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt.

"The Cullens don't own me. I'm 18, and I can make my own decision, but if you hate it that much, you can leave." I turned away from him. He grabbed my shoulder and gently turned me to face him.

"Please don't turn your back on me, please. I can't have that happen again," he pleaded.

"What are-," I was cut off by the tattoo artist coming back in.

"Have you chosen yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet, a couple more minutes," I called. He left again and I turned toward Jeremy. I gave him a look that said 'explain now'. He just rubbed my arm and started walking toward the tattoo books.

"I guess I can't tell you what to do so, which design you want?" he asked. I walked over to him "What does the symbol on your shirt mean?"

He instantly tensed.

"How bad can it be?" I asked.

"It means a lot of things, but mostly it means living life to the fullest, and never wasting a moment of existence," he explained. I had a feeling, it meant more, but that was all I needed to hear.

I walked up to the counter and called the guy.

I turned toward Jeremy's shirt, "can you make that design on the back of my right shoulder?"

The guys scoped it out and seemed to be sketching in his head. He then took out a piece of paper and did a rough sketch of it.

"Okay, that would be about 17.00, because it's a new design to me, anything else?"

"Yeah," I ran behind me and got one of the tattoo books I actually looked at, "I want this design on my lower back."

The guy laughed, "Nice choice, the total is 32.00. You can pay afterward." He led me in the back and sat me down on the tattoo table.

Jeremy grabbed my hand and stayed with me the whole time. It hurt so badly, but the designs were really cute. He said I had to put this ointment on it twice a day for two weeks, and I had to keep a bandage on it for 24 hours.

When I was going to pay the guy told me Jeremy already did. I turned to him.

"Why did you pay?"

"Since I let you go through this I might as well, help some. I'm already going to be crucified, by the Cullens," he muttered. I laughed at him.

"Oh, I never got to see what your second one looked like."

I pulled up the white bandage, and he bent down to look at what I chose. He started laughing, "That is very cute."

The tattoo was a semi-circle with two fangs coming from it, and small black letters that spelled 'BITE ME' over it.

We laughed all the way to the car. It was only 2:00, so I had to think of somewhere else we could go.

A.N I'll let you use your imagination for what the symbol looks like!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own it!

Chapter 11

"_Truth"_

Bella POV

"What flavor do you want?" Jeremy asked me. We had stopped at a small ice cream parlor that was close to the tattoo place.

"How about. . . . . . . .vanilla with chocolate sauce," I suggested. He turned to the cashier as I reached in my pocket for my wallet. A pale hand stopped me.

"You're not paying, I am," he said as he handed my bowl of ice crème.

"You've already bought me my tattoos though," I pointed out. He handed me a spoon, "I honestly don't mind taking care of you. It's nice."

We walked toward a small picnic table, and he sat on the bench seat, while I sat on the table.

"So, why are you being so nice to me? Why did you pick me up from school? Who-,"

"One question at a time," he laughed. I took a bite of the snow white ice cream and looked into his eyes as it melted in my mouth.

"Honesty time," he laughed.

"When I picked you up it wasn't planned. I skipped class and was sitting in my car listening to a cd, when I saw and smelled you coming. I knew you wanted to get away from Edward so I thought we could hang out," he explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"As for why I'm being nice to you, well, that's a little more complicated," he took a long sigh and met my eyes.

"You remind me of someone. Someone I knew when I was human," the smile that usually plastered his face was gone replaced by sadness and self pity.

I nodded again, not knowing what to say.

"I was changed in 1920; I was 17, young and in-love," I realized then that he was staring at my leg, and not meeting my eyes. He raised his head and met my eyes.

"She had a classic, shy beauty. Not as pronounced or flaunted as most beauty is. Pale skin, deep chocolate eyes," he twirled a strand of my hair between his thumb and pointer finger, "and long brown, almost black hair."

The way he described her, it was as if I was her clone.

"We're like sisters," I laughed.

"I considered that," he laughed too, "but, trust me you have differences." He stopped laughing.

"After I was changed, I knew it wasn't safe to be around her so I disappeared. I found a coven that I stayed with for a while," he stopped and was about to say something, but stopped himself. I had the feeling he was editing again.

"After about a year and a half I went back to her. She was only a year older, so she still looked the same. To say she was shocked to see me would be an understatement. I explained everything to her, and she was quiet for a while."

"I remember she yelled, "You evil monster, get out of my house." I reminded her, how much I loved her and she said it didn't matter any more. She stood up and turned away from me, expecting me to leave,"

I gasped, "Jeremy I'm so sorry, I-," I was cut off with his finger to my lips.

"Bella, its fine you didn't know."

"That day Shana told me about you and described you I was intrigued. I had to see for myself. When I smelled you I planned to devour you then, but then I saw your face," he ran his hand down my cheek.

"Your gorgeous face, that reminded me so much of hers," he sighed. I was really embarrassed, with him staring at me, I was sure my face looked like a cherry.

"I'm sorry if being around me is hard for you," I apologized. To my surprise he laughed.

"Hard, if anything it makes me happy. Beside it doesn't matter she died long ago." I put my hand on his cheek. He grabbed my hand and laid his head on it. The tough guy that I remember being afraid of that first day, completely disappeared. He looked so sad, so scared.

My ice cream was already sitting beside me in a puddle, not even thought about. All I saw was Jeremy.

"You remind me of her, your laugh, your smile, your stubbornness," he laughed, "your everything." He put his hands on my face and I put my hands on his. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to mine. They felt so soft and so familiar. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I ran one hand through his black hair and put the other around his neck. His kiss was beautiful, but it was filled with need and want.

I then realized I need to breath. I pulled away slowly, and I looked into his eyes.

"I better get you home," he suggested as he pulled me toward his car.

30 minutes later we were sitting outside of my house. I was outside leaning through the window.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," he whispered.

"You don't have to be," I whispered back as I stroked his cheek. I waved at him as I grabbed my book bag and ran inside my house. I closed the door, locked it, and put my back against the door. I just stood against the door smiling for what felt like hours, thinking of that kiss.

I ran up to my room and shut the door. I stopped short of breath when I saw a bronze haired god sitting on my bed.

**A.N. What was Jeremy editing? Who was the coven he stayed with while learning control? What does that have to do with the mysterious symbol? Was Bella thinking of Edward in that kiss, or is falling for Jeremy?**

**I know, but you don't! ; ) Lol! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

My rant- This is my story, my plot, and my version of the characters! I completely understand your opinion (u know who), but the point is to make the characters do and say what I, Not Stephanie Meyer, not you, not anyone else, but me wants. If I want my Edward to cheat on my Bella, he'll do it, if I want to mold the characters with my ideas, I'll do it. Plus if I want them to act the way they're acting they will do it.

GOT IT?

GET IT!

GOOD!

P.S. GET OVER IT!

A.N Okay I decided I will make a chapter for Bella and Jeremy, together and one for Bella and Edward. I like them both a lot and I think Jeremy deserves someone!

Thank You to all my reviewers! You all are amazing, and I appreciate it!

This chapter is dedicated to **DarkWingsGirl**

Thank You for the idea!

Chapter 11

"_What I want"_

Bella POV

I walked over to my bed and sat beside Edward. He leaned up and looked at my shoulder that was still bandaged.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he started going frantic.

"Why don't you look for yourself," I suggested. He got off the bed and pulled back the bandage. I felt him shudder behind me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?" he screamed at me.

My mind raced for an appropriate answer.

"I don't know. I felt like it," I stuttered.

"Of very nice, Bella," he yelled.

"You don't own me; you can't tell me what to do."

"Why did you have to get a tattoo?" he asked.

"Who said I just got one?" I whispered slyly. He gave me an incredulous look as I turned my back to him. I felt him pull the bandage.

"Bella that is so immature," he said.

"What, it's perfect," I said as I turned to him.

"By the way, why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk. Today, when Shana was holding my hand I didn't want her to; I was busy searching Adam's thoughts to push her away."

I hardly bought that, but I let him finish. He took a minute and then seemed to remember something.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled.

"What?"

"You rode off with a vampire. He could have killed you," Edward yelled again.

"So could another vampire I know, and he's standing in my room," I said.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I love you," he whispered. I wanted to slap him so bad, but instead I turned away from him.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He grabbed me by the waist and I tried to push him away, but knew deep down I didn't want him to let go.

"How can I show you?" I thought for a moment and then looked into his eyes.

"Give me the one thing you hadn't before," I whispered. In the next second, I was on the bed and Edward was on top of me and kissing me. He was kissing up and down my neck, and it felt amazing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I felt his cool lips on mine, and then thought about how Jeremy's kiss reminded me of Edward's.

"Yes," I whispered. I kissed him as he unbuttoned my shirt.

Mysterious Person POV

"Have you tracked down Jeremy, yet? I asked.

"Yes, and amazingly enough he was with some girl, that looked a lot like that other one."

"Interesting," I sighed.

I heard him leave the room and I was left to my thoughts.

Jeremy moved on, took him long enough! Stupid little boy, I have something to use against you, and this time you won't get away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter 13

"_Kidnapped"_

Bella POV

I couldn't go through with it last night. I remember it so well.

_Flashback_

_Edward had finished unbuttoning my shirt and I was lying under him in my bra. He kissing me with more passion then he ever used before, but it didn't feel right. I wanted this so much, but for some reason, under these circumstances it felt wrong. _

"_Edward stop, stop," I yelled. He immediately stopped and looked into my eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked. I knew why I wanted him to stop, but instead I just lied, "I'm not ready yet, sorry." _

_His expression changed from confusion to understanding, "I understand, Bella, it's okay, I'll always love you." _

_I mumbled, 'I love you too', as he laid me on his chest and kissed my forehead._

I kept telling myself during the entire night, he would be comparing me to _Shana _and I couldn't take that. If I kissed like her, touched like her, if I. . . .

There was so much stuff he could compare. I couldn't go through it. Maybe, I really just wasn't ready. I looked over toward my nightstand and saw a note. I unfolded it and started reading.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Alice told me of a vision she had and I have to go see what it was. I'll be back soon. I'm not angry about last night. We'll experience that together when the time is right._

_-Love,_

_Edward_

Even thought it seems be and Edward are back together, things aren't back to normal. I really don't want to deal with this. I closed the note and sat it on my bedside table.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took my time brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I walked back out and stopped still. The note Edward wrote me was open and lying on the floor.

_I thought I put it on the table._

I leisurely walked over to the note and picked it up; I slowly came back up note in hand. Suddenly I felt cold hands covering my mouth and holding my hands.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're going to walk to your closet and get dressed," he whispered into my ear, "Do you understand?" I nodded my head, as he let me go.

Tears came to my eyes as I walked to my closet and tried to move slow, hoping someone would find me.

"Hurry up," he yelled. That was when I looked at him; he was dressed in a black outfit and dark sunglasses. I hate to admit it, but he scared me.

I pulled of the white boy shorts I was wearing and pulled on a pair of jeans. I glanced over at him to see he was looking the other way. I was still in the bra I was wearing before, so I just pulled on a black wife beater and black sneakers. The man pulled me toward the door and mumbled something that sounded like, "he's coming."

The next thing I knew I was being thrown into the backseat of a car, and we sped down the street.

Edward POV

"Alice, whatever was in that vision better have been important, for me to leave Bella," I fumed as I stormed into the house.

I walked into the living room and saw my family along with the Cranes. Shana was looking at me lustily, I just rolled my eyes and Jeremy was looking very guilty.

"Edward I told you to bring Bella with you," Alice screamed.

"She was sleeping and I just couldn't wake her up. Why is that so important?"

"I saw Bella being kidnapped."

With that I took off to Bella's house. I busted open the door, and ran toward Bella's room.

It was empty. I was too late and Bella was gone.

Bella POV

I looked toward my captor.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"My coven doesn't want you, just someone close to you."

I thought about, who it could be. I leaned back into the car seat. Through a space in the head rest, I saw a tattoo on the man's neck it was a familiar symbol, one that happened to be on the back of my shoulder.

I now know who they want.

Other stories:

Next: Twilight Style

Bella Gets Bitten By a Leech

Love Isn't Fair

Old Friends

Do Dreams Really Come True

Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 14**

"**Why didn't you tell us?"**

**Edward POV**

"Where is she?" I screamed at Jeremy. I had grabbed him by his shirt and was holding him to the wall.

"I don't know, but I have an idea," he answered. I dropped him and he walked over to the couch and sat by his sister Amy. Amy was short for a vampire and really tiny. She had long dirty blond hair and of course topaz eyes. She grabbed his hand and rubbed circles onto it. I really didn't know what Bella saw in him. He was an obvious liar and he definitely came here with ulterior motives, but if he truly made her happy. . .

"Jeremy tell us what's going on?" Amy asked him.

He took a deep sigh before he began, "I think the people who took Bella are the same coven I stayed with after I was changed."

He looked at me, "The tattoo Bella got, that symbol I wasn't completely honest with her about what it meant. It's my old coven's emblem."

He looked toward Amy, "I never told you the whole truth of my past. That coven is huge mostly human blood drinkers, but a small percentage of animal. I stayed with them for a couple months when I had to see Kate. I knew they wouldn't let me leave. It wasn't until I asked to leave that I saw who they truly were. I ran away in the middle of the night and…. You know what happened when I saw her," he looked toward Amy and Shana who was fake yawning.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked.

"I was protecting you, the less you knew about them the better."

"I knew they would try to find me, because no one leaves Raoul, the coven leader, on there own. It's a pride thing, I guess. He like to have control over who leaves his coven. I suppose he had one of his minions follow me and he saw me and Bella together, and guessed I moved on."

"What would give him that idea?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. Then Shana got up and stood in front of me.

"Oh you didn't know Edward. Jeremy here was all over Bella the other day. Hugging and Kissing." She started to laugh, "If I didn't know better it seems like he, or should I say they did move on."

I clenched my fists together in an effort to control my anger, I saw the images in both there heads and it hurt. Then Jeremy seemed to think of something.

"How did you know that?"

He mouth instantly dropped.

"Well, I, uh, that none of your business," she stuttered. He got up of the couch to face her.

"You followed us didn't you?"

"No."

He looked a her for a minute and then sat back down, "I have no time for your stupid games Shana."

"Oh yeah you have to get that stupid little girl back. You know if you had listened to me her blood would be yours," at that I lunged at her and pinned her to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you think I played up Bella's looks to Jeremy? It wasn't because I liked her. I knew he would go off looking for a replacement for his long lost love and in the process kill her for her blood, it was too perfect." I felt myself getting picked up off of her. I looked to see it was Emmet. I forgot my family was even there.

We all sat in silence.

"I just don't understand how they found me," Jeremy murmured to himself. Shana then stood up off the floor.

"Are you honestly that stupid? I lead them straight to you" She then slid off her jacket and showed Jeremy her wrist. He glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You're one of them?"

"Have been for decades, and you never knew." She knelt down beside him, "Remember that day in the parking lot I was yelling at you for not killing Bella. I was actually doing you a favor. Who'd you rather her die at your hands or Roaul's? You of all people know how merciless he can be." He glared at her.

"Here I was thinking all of this was because of Edward." He glanced at me and laughed.

"Whose idea do you think it was to use her as leverage?" Amy had grabbed Jeremy, because he was now lunging at her.

"How do we save her?" asked Alice from the other side of the room.

Shana turned to look at her.

"Jeremy has to go exchange himself for Bella." Amy started to dry sob and started hugging him from the side, "You can't, they'll kill you." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"I brought Bella into this, and I'll get her out. She's so young, so innocent. I won't hurt another girl."

He stood up and walked toward the door, but Amy stopped him, "I'm going with you."

"Amy this isn't some errand, this is terror, screaming, and fight-,"

"Fighting?" asked Emmet, "I'm so in." My family couldn't help smiling, despite the situation.

"We all love Bella, and we'll get her back together," Carlisle said. We shared a father – son glance. I shared glances with all my family and Alice came up to hug me.

"I hate to break up this Brady Bunch moment, well actually I don't mind at all, but you guys don't know where she is, do you?" Shana had a point. At the moment she was thinking of us together, so I couldn't read her mind.

"Aren't you suppose to tell me where they are?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm supposed to tell you, not all of them." Then Esme sauntered over to her, "Listen I know deep, deep down you want to tell us where she is, please she's my daughter."

"Ah, boo hoo hoo, cry me a river Mommy Dearest," Shana taunted. At that moment a thought passed through her mind, of a forest. I remembered it because we had hunted there many times.

"I saw where they are, Let's Go," I shouted.

"No wait, you weren't, ugh," Shana pouted. We all started walking to the door, when Amy walked over to her.

"Before we go I just want to do this," she pulled her hand back and punched Shana hard on her cheek, "That was for all these years off hell you put me through, _sister_." She sneered the word sister like it was a disgusting parasite.

We were going to find Bella, my Bella. I just hope they wouldn't hurt her before they got what they wanted.

**A.N. I'm just realizing how much my writing has improved since Love Isn't Fair. Actually looking back on it, I think I improved a lot. Fan fiction is good at writing practice. **

**I just want to say Thank You Reviewers!**

**Other Stories:**

**Love Isn't Fair (completed)**

**Old Friends (completed)**

**Bella Gets Bitten By a Leech**

**Next: Twilight Style (new)**

**Bella Joins The Mini Pussycat Dolls (recently updated)**

**Do Dreams Really Come True? (Completed)**

**Please leave a review, kind people! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Chapter 14

"Prison_"_

Bella POV

The man roughly threw me on the ground and he walked out of the room. I fell hard on my shoulder and I clutched it with my other hand. I looked around at my dark surroundings. It was cold and, the worse part, silent. There was not one sound, just my heavy breathing.

"Help . . . . . me. . . . . . . someone . . . . . . please," I yelled.

Silence

I then turned so I was on all fours and crawled toward the darkness. I curled my body into a ball and stared into the emptiness.

I don't know how long I was there, but it felt like hours that I was curled up into a tiny ball. Laying on the cold ground I though about Edward and Jeremy. As much as I wish it was only Edward's touch I was craving it wasn't. I yearned for Edward's cool, delicate kiss, as well, as Jeremy's deep and passionate one.

Never in my life did I imagine I would be torn between two men.

Suddenly out of the darkness came a blinding bright light. I turned toward it and saw a door. I slowly got on my feet and walked towards it. It was too good to be true that out of no where I was given a way out.

I neared the door when it suddenly started to close. It was as if the door was moving farther away from me with every step I took. I ran faster and faster, but the door shut.

"NO, please open," I sighed as slammed me balled up fist on the ground.

"That eager to get out of here." I turned toward the voice and saw a shadow coming out of the darkness. A dim light filled the room, so I could see him. The man was tall and extremely good looking. He just reeked of confidence and power.

"Hello sweetheart," he greeted. He walked so that he was right in front of me; he kneeled down and grabbed my face. His long brown hair fell on my face, he was so close. He turned it from side to side as if he was inspecting me.

"Gorgeous, Jeremy has excellent taste," he murmured to himself. I ripped my face away from him, "I don't know any Jeremy." He stepped back and started to chuckle a deep and confident laugh.

"I'm sure you don't. You just go around kissing strangers on picnic tables, Isabella," he whispered sarcastically.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Isabella Swan, 18 years old, parents; Renee and Charlie Swan, ex- boyfriend Edward Cullen who happens to be a vampire, favor-,"

"I get it, you know me. How?"

"Research, dear Bella, that is what you like to be called, isn't it? I wanted to kick that arrogance out of his system, but repressed the feeling. "Isabella, to you," I snapped. He chuckled again and patted my head.

"So cute, I have to be going Bella; my men are making bets on how long it takes Jeremy to come find you."

He turned to walk away when I yelled, "Why do you want him?" He turned his gorgeous face to me, "We have some unfinished business."

"Are you going to hurt him?"

He laughed again, yet this one was strained and rough, "I'll do more than hurt him, Bella."

He walked away, and as he walked I saw a small bed. I looked around, the room was quite large. The lack of furniture made it look bigger. There was a bed, a desk, and a door, which the man walked out of. I looked behind me and saw another door to, it was the one they used to trick me. I felt like I was in prison.

I lay on the small cot and cried my self into a peaceful sleep.

Other Stories:

Next: twilight Style

Love Isn't Fair

Old Friends

Bella Joins The Mini Pussycat Dolls

Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech

Do Dream Really Come True

Please Leave A Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own anything!

Chapter 16

"Hero"

Third Person POV

"Knowing him, he's probably started the mind games," Jeremy sighed to himself more than anyone in the car.

Against Alice's warning Emmet sat Edward and Jeremy in his Hummer. Amy was sat beside him rubbing soothing circles into his hand and Rosalie was seated by Jeremy. Everyone else was in Rosalie's car that Alice, pretty much had to beg her to let her drive so she could be with Emmet.

Edward turned toward the back seat and glared at him, "What mind games?"

"I told you, Raoul is a psycho. He likes to torture," Jeremy whispered.

"None of this would've happed if you hadn't of come," Edward hissed.

"Oh really, I think none of this would've happened if you hadn't of screwed my sister," Jeremy hissed back sarcastically. Rosalie felt this coming and put her hand on Edward's shoulder to hold him back.

"Stop it, you're both in the wrong here and there really is no going back, so just shut up," she yelled.

"Yeah and I can't drive with you ladies fighting," Emmet added. Rosalie leaned up and kissed his cheek then settled back in her seat.

"Whatever, look we're here," Edward shouted as he pointed out the window toward the forest.

When they all piled out of the cars Jeremy took charge, "Okay, we're leaving the cars here, so no one sees. You all split into groups and-."

"What about you?" asked Amy.

"I said you guys can come, I never said you could go where I'm going. Amy, he wants me, and if any of you get hurt, I'll feel responsible."

He thought he heard someone mutter, 'cause you are', but ignored it.

Amy stomped over to her brother, "We're all in this together. I've been by your side for decades Jeremy and I'm not leaving now."

Jeremy gave his sister a long stare, then leaned down and hugged her, "I love you Amy." Thinking that may be the last time he will ever get to say that.

When he pulled back he spoke, "Okay, One group should come with me to Raoul and the other should try to sneak in and find Bella. I'm going for Raoul, who's with."

Emmet's hand immediately shot up.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Jeremy said.

"Why?"

"They'll need you to fend off guards on they're way to Bella. She should be in one of the large rooms in the basement. You need to pick a group of at least four others and sneak around back. Let's pray the guards are breaking today."

Won't you need me to fight this, Raoul guy?" Emmet asked

"No amount of strength will help in dealing with him," he answered ignoring Amy's shudder.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Amy, who was forced by Jeremy, went to find Bella.

"You should go with them, Bella will want to see you after what she's been through," Jeremy said to Edward.

Edward looked him up and down, trying to see what his angle was before running to catch up with the others.

Jeremy started into the forest with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, hoping and wishing it would be him, Bella would want to see.

**A.N. I know it's short and it's been forever since I updated, but I've been so busy.**

**I know you don't want to hear it, but here it goes:**

**-A Halloween Party**

**-I went to Netherworld(This really cool haunted house)**

**-This huge French Test**

**-Plus I'm Vice President of French Club**

**-Tons of Homework**

**-Social Studies Fair**

**Come on, like yall aren't busy!**

**Anyway I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight (Storyline, Plot, nothing)! I do however own this story and Raoul, Jeremy, Amy, and unfortunately Shana!

Chapter 17

"_Hopeless"_

Third Person POV

Bella had finally stopped crying and was sleeping on the small cot in the darkness.

All that could be heard in the tiny room was her shallow breathing. She was dreaming of Edward, his ice cold hands running down her body. The way they pricked her like tiny little ice sickles. It felt so real, like he was actually there, touching her.

The pricks became faster, and more painful. Something was pricking her arms and legs. It took her seconds to realize, it was real.

She woke fast, and tore the small, thin sheet of the bed. He looked down at her cold legs and nothing was there. She knew that something was there and it wasn't just her imagination. She gripped her legs and hugged herself tightly.

Meters away Jeremy was walking into the hallway, followed by Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. They were about to turn a corner, when footsteps sounded, alerting them that people knew they were there.

They didn't even realize the steps were a human pace, unnaturally slow for vampires, trained ones, at that. It was as if, they were letting them get away, letting them go, and pushing them into a set direction.

They ran and ran; they could feel the steps getting closer. They realized they were trapped, and were run into a dead end. Jeremy remembered this place; it resembled the old castle perfectly.

"Where do we go?" asked Jasper.

"The door to his study should be around here, somewhere," Jeremy whispered to himself as he looked around the tiny corridor.

"Do you think they know we're here?" asked Esme.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'm sure if they wanted us trapped we would be," Jeremy answered. Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and pulled them back down the hallway following Jeremy.

"They're gone probably to let Raoul know he has company, which I'm sure he already- Here," Jeremy ran toward a large door. It was straight out of an old medieval movie. Jeremy had to laugh; Raoul was never one for subtlety.

"Raoul open this door," Jeremy shouted, followed by an eerie silence.

He stepped back a couple feet and kicked the door down.

Meanwhile the others where traveling through a maze of walls and doors, not finding one that lead to a basement. They were beginning to lose hope.

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie shouted, "We're not getting anywhere!"

"_He _said something about mind games," Edward muttered.

"_He _is Jeremy, my brother," Amy snapped.

"Guys just shut up, you're not helping anything," Alice whispered. She was missing Jasper and really wished she had gone with him, but she really wanted to see Bella.

"Maybe this is exactly what he wanted, for us to get frustrated maybe were not even going in the right direction," Emmet said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand, more for his comfort than hers.

"Let's just keep looking," Alice chirped. She had to be her normal, bubbly self despite the situation, and she was no matter how hard became.

"Raoul I know you're in here, and I know you have her," Jeremy shouted as he ran into the giant room.

The eerie silence from before vanished as Raoul's loud, seductive, commanding voice filled the air, "Jeremy it's so nice to see you again!"

**A.N. Review! Thank You, those of you who stuck with me and haven't given up on this story! **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight! It belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**I did this on request by a couple of people, so I hope u like!**

Edward POV

Two weeks before. . . . .

"It's not the taste, it more of the thrill of the hunt," Emmet explained, "A large animal that you can over power with a wave of a pinky, it's such a rush.

Emmet was explaining his love of bears as we walked into the woods. Rosalie just shook her head as she listened to her husband talk about bears as they were heaven sent.

"Mountain lions have that same rush to, I guess. The way they move so fast and-," I stopped because I saw something, or someone feeding over an animal.

"What's wrong Ed-," Jasper started, but stopped when he saw what I did. The person was obviously female, she had long brown hair. I watched as she emerged from the animal, which I recognized as a deer and made a face. It was almost as if she was disgusted or not used the taste. She wiped the look of her face when she saw my family.

She was running over to us in less then a second.

"Hi, you must be the Cullens. I've heard so much about you," the girl said in a sweet voice. It was enchanting and musical, in a different way then most vampire voices. She reminded me of Bella; she looked so innocent, timid and shy.

"Well we've heard nothing about you," Rosalie sneered. Always the welcoming kind, huh, Rose.

"I'm Shana, and my family will be moving here soon. I really hoped I would meet vampires," she looked up at me and for a second I thought her eyes turned brown. Like eyes I'd seen before, a warm, deep, inviting, and sensual chocolate.

That was the minute I know something was wrong, yet I felt fine.

"Well why don't you come back home with us," I shouted without thinking. I heard my brothers and sister's thought and they all were along the same lines.

"I'd love to. I'm Shana by the way," she whispered sweetly as she grabbed my hand. The feeling of her hand in mine was familiar to.

I did things that night unlike me. I felt like someone else, yet it was me the entire time as I looked into Shana's eyes I realized I made the biggest mistake of my existence, bigger than killing those people, or leaving Bella- uh Bella. I had hurt her. All she did was give me her love, which I didn't deserve, but desperately cherished. Looking over at the vampire beside me I also realized my entire world would soon be crashing down bit by bit. This was only the beginning.

**AN: Hope u like! Hope u had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Go 2008!!!**

**Please give feedback on the chapter. It was so hard to keep Edward in character, while doing something so out of character.**

**Review!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**A.N. For those of you who didn't figure it out the last chapter was a flashback! **

Chapter 19

"_Raoul I know you're in there and I know you have her," Jeremy shouted as he ran into the giant room._

_The eerie silence from before vanished as Raoul's loud, seductive, commanding voice filled the air, "Jeremy it's so nice to see you again!"_

"I can't say the same," Jeremy hissed back, "Let her go! She's an innocent-,"

"Yes, yes! Incredibly innocent, to bad she got involved with the wrong person, a person with a debt to pay." Raoul's red eyes gleamed with evil. He motioned to Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, "Why get more innocents involved."

"We came on our own," Carlisle said confidently. Esme grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"To do what?" Raoul had moved closer to heir little group.

"To get Bella back," Jasper answered.

"Oh right, but what if I don't want to give her back," he moved in front of Jeremy, "what if I want to hurt her in the same way you hurt Kate."

The three Cullens were quickly confused. They thought this was all about a power trip, what did this have to do with Jeremy's first love.

"What is going on?" asked Esme.

Raoul looked amused and Jeremy just stared at the ground.

"You didn't tell them the truth. Well allow me, Jeremy here did fall in love with a young girl, Kate and she did despise him being vampire, but he didn't just leave, oh no." Jeremy raised his head and glared at him.

"Can you guess what he did," the Cullens looked at each other and the back of Jeremy's head.

"He killed her," Raoul finished.

"I did not kill her and you damn well know it," Jeremy hissed as he got in Raoul's face.

"Maybe not directly, but you broke her and then led my coven of human drinking vampires right to her door," Raoul laughed, but you could here the anger. He grabbed Jeremy's shirt and flung him into the wall. Jasper was about to react when all three were grabbed by guards.

"Take them away," Raoul ordered and they did so. Raoul slowly shifted his gaze back to Jeremy.

"An innocent girl, Jeremy. You knew that she smelled amazing, didn't you," He stepped over to Jeremy.

"You knew that once anyone of my vampires smelled her they'd go crazy, right," he kicked Jeremy in his chest.

"You knew deep down you wanted her to feel the pain you felt," He punched him across the face.

"Why do you care so much?" Jeremy hissed through his teeth.

"Oh you surprise me with your stupidity. Why do I care? Why _do_ I care! Think about it! Why did I take you in," Raoul seethed.

Jeremy lay there, hurt and flung into the wall.

No!

It couldn't be.

Kate was related to Raoul.

"No it's impossible. Kate was only 16, you've been a vampire for-,"

"Along time. Enough to keep track of my family line, that ended with Kate," Raoul finished.

It wasn't because he left the coven, that wasn't the fuel behind Raoul's fire. It was because of his carelessness and his recklessness that Kate was dead. He didn't even consider on of the vampire's would follow him and find Kate. Jeremy loved her; he would never want to cause her pain.

"I loved her and I love Bella. I'm sorry for everything," Jeremy whispered. Raoul crouched down so he was in Jeremy's face.

"I know, I know! That's why Jeremy. I'm making you a deal."

Bella hadn't eaten in two days. She was cold and felt very weak. She regretted dating Adam to make Edward jealous and regretted trying to be a new Bella. New Bella was in a very bad situation at the moment, a kind of situation that screamed Old Bella.

All of a sudden a door opened out of no where. Bella quietly got off the cot and slowly walked toward the opening. She looked confused and skeptical, but still went for it.

She was shocked when she was bight with light for the first time in two days.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, what are you doing here?" Alice asked. The three Cullens were dropped off in the same direction of the other Cullens and Amy.

"Where is Jeremy?" asked Amy. The three exchanged looks and Carlisle spoke, "With Raoul."

Amy put her hand to her mouth and tried to keep from breaking down in dry sobs.

"Have you found Bella?" asked Jasper.

"Does it look like we've found Bella," Edward hissed then he quickly apologized to Jasper.

Suddenly a loud creek filled the atmosphere and a small pale body came walking through. The face of the owner looked confused then relieved.

"Bella," Alice yelled.

A.N. Review!!! Love Yall! Happy Almost New Year!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- Don't own it!

Chapter 20

"_The End"_

Edward lifted Bella up bridal style and carried her toward, wherever an exit was. After everything had happened they could leave, just like that. It was weird.

Bella was silent for the entire ride to the Cullen house. Charlie had left two dozen messages looking for Bella. In each he was becoming more and more panicked. Alice quickly pulled out her cell phone and apologized politely making a quick excuse. She hung up her phone and walked over to where Bella was sitting. Edward was beside her holding her hand and rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she whispered. Bella looked up at her and softly laughed.

"It's not your fault. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this, I was only there for two days. I guess kidnapping, hunger and desperation gets to you quickly," she said slowly, trying to make a joke. Anyone could tell she was shook up.

As if on cue, Esme rushed in with a mug and a plate of crackers, "I'm sorry Bella, it's all we have. The tea should calm you down a bit."

"Thank You," Bella whispered. The Cullens then took turns explaining everything they figured out, about Raoul, Jeremy and even Adam's car. Shana had ruined Adam's car knowing Bella would go off by herself, but she had know idea Bella would hurt herself. She obviously didn't know Bella.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't ruin Adam's car. I was so stupid," she said to Edward.

"You have no reason to be sorry; I had every reason to ruin his car, _even though_ I would never do that," he said.

"I realized how much I missed you. What you did was horrible, but when you really love someone forgiveness goes hand in hand with trust," she stared into his eyes and laid her head on his stone chest. The cold reminded her of. . . .

"Where is Jeremy?"

Everyone instantly stiffened and Amy shut her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Edward, where is Jeremy?" she asked. Edward looked at her for a moment and stroked her hair.

"We don't know. We think he might have sacrificed himself for you," Jasper answered for him.

It took her a moment to digest that information and she felt her faced tightening and the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's all my fault," Bella cried.

"Bella don't ever think that," Edward said as he grabbed her in his arms. He rocked her in his arms like she was baby and she just kept mumbling, 'It's all my fault' over and over again. Amy and the Cullens watched as Edward held Bella while she cried herself into a soft sleep.

5 weeks later

"See you tonight, Angela," Bella yelled as she walked out the front of the school building.

"Kay Bella," Angela waved and walked toward Ben's car. Bella stopped outside her truck, pulled out her cell phone and dialed Edward.

"Hey, I'm about to head home to change, I'm going out with Angela and Jessica. I just wanted to let you know, I miss you. Hope you're having a good hunt, ugh, bye," she tried her best not to sound upset. She hated when he went hunting or anywhere, without her.

"I'm having a better time watching you," she heard from behind her. She gave a little yelp and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be hunting," she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck.

"I missed you to much. You can give me a ride to your house and then I'll run to mine," Edward whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, it's no problem I'll drive you there," she said.

"No, I wouldn't want to delay your evening with your friends and you know I love to run."

"Yes I do," she leaned up and kissed his lips. He tangled his hands in her mahogany hair and knew he need to stop and was about to break away when Bella did.

"You love to run, but not nearly as much as _I_ love to kiss _you_," she opened the door to her truck and Edward walked to the other side.

"That feeling is mutual, oh and Alice wanted me to tell you she loved your outfit," he said the last part in an "Alice" voice. It was perfect.

She looked down at her knee length jean skirt, and low cut blue sweater over a white camisole, it was cute. She still dressed in "New Bella" clothes and no one complained. She looked cute, but to Edward she was beautiful.

"And I love it too, just so you know," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

"Edward I have to drive, stop it," she swatted him playfully.

They pulled out of the school parking lot and Bella waved at some guy friends. Edward tried his best not to look upset.

"So, I anonymously paid Adam some money to help him fix up his car, about $950," Edward said, making conversation. Bella stiffened. He hated talking about _that_ time, it was only five weeks ago, but felt like yesterday that her life was hell.

"Uhm, are you coming over tonight. When I get back around 9 or 10 o' clock, we could watch a movie or something. Maybe listen to my limited CD collection compared to somebody I know," Bella offered trying to change the subject.

"That sounds good," he said, letting it go. They pulled up to her house and she took out her key. Edward leaned over and stroked her cheek. Bella pulled away and they got out.

Bella hugged his waist. "Have fun tonight. I love you," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too. Bye," Bella kissed his cheek and ran into her house. She put her purse on the kitchen table and started humming to herself as she started making lasagna for Charlie. She put it into the oven and ran upstairs.

She slowly stripped of her clothes and threw them in the hamper. The cool air hit her skin and made her cold. The warm water from the shower couldn't have come too soon. She was getting a bit too comfortable and remembered she had to meet Angela and Jessica in Port Angles; she also left the lasagna unwatched.

"Shoot," she turned off the shower and quickly dried off; she quickly threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and walked downstairs.

Ring, Ring, Ring

She ran to get her cell phone, "Hello".

No one answered.

"Hello," she said again. Still, no one answered. Bella hung up and figured it was a wrong number.

After she checked on the lasagna she put on her sneakers and combed her wet hair.

"Okay I have to go," she said to herself. She pulled out the lasagna and turned off the oven. She wrote a quick note for Charlie telling him it needed to cook for another hour.

Bella grabbed her purse and ran to her truck; she was already 10 minutes late. She hopped into her truck and was about to sit down when something stopped her. A small piece of paper was lying on her seat. She picked it up, unfolded it, and sat down.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry. Just remember, No matter how amazing, intelligent, beautiful or seemingly flawless a person may seem, Nobody's Perfect._

There was no signature, but Bella knew who it was from. Of course she knew that person was supposed to be dead.

Bella folded the note and put it into her purse.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears.

She brushed them away, and drove to meet her friends.

She was content knowing maybe; just maybe she had another angel watching her, somewhere.

The End

A.N Thank you for all reviews! I hope you enjoyed Nobody's Perfect and remember Nobody is.


	21. Author's Note!

A.N. Hey Guys!!!!!!

I know a lot of people are wondering about loose ends and unfinished plotlines, but in a sense that's part of my story. I wrote out how I felt the plot should go any anything you feel I didn't cover, well, you can leave to your imagination!

I do appreciate everyone's reviews and advice!

Now about a sequel, more than likely unless a lot of people want one I won't make a sequel, but if a lot of people want one I'll think about it! I'm still planning a sequel to _Do_ _Dreams Really Come True?_ And I'm working on _Bella's Swan_!

I hope you guys know and let everyone else know this is more than an Edward Cheats on Bella fic, and I hope you guys loved Jeremy, how knows he may be back. . . .

Remember Nobody's Perfect!!!!!!!!!

Love, GtotheAtotheBBY (Gabby!!!!!!)


End file.
